1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an in-vehicle system including a plurality of displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique is known for switching a display controlled by an input in an in-vehicle system having a plurality of displays, such as a display or a heads-up display, disposed in a center stack, and an input device such as a touch pad. In the technique, a display controlled by the operation of the input device is switched in accordance with a switch operation of a user, or an input of a voice command or a sight direction of the user. (See, for example, JP 2015-130160 A).
In the technique described above, when switching of a display controlled by an operation of an input device is performed in accordance with the sight direction of the user, a special device for detecting a sight direction of the user is required, and the sight direction of the user when operating the input device is restricted. On the other hand, when switching of the display controlled by the operation of the input device is performed by a switch operation or an input of a voice command, a complicated operation for switching is required each time the display used by the user is changed.
Accordingly, an object of the present disclosure is to alleviate the complication of a user's operation for switching a target of an operation performed from an input device when changing a display used by a user in an in-vehicle system including a plurality of displays.